Prom Night
by voice of morgoth
Summary: It's prom time and Timmy doesn't have a date. Who to ask? How about his secret girlfriend, Vicky! NSFW You've been warned


Timmy sat down at the lunch table next to his friends. He was now sixteen years old and almost through his third year of high school.

"So Timmy, do you have a date for the dance yet?" Chester asked through chewing.

"No. I wasn't even planning on going, now that you mentioned it."

"What; come on, dude! It's going to be awesome! Tad and Chad's parents are backing the thing, and then Remy's going to host an after party at his mansion."

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to wear."

"No worries, bro. It's all casual. And even if you don't have a date, there'll still be plenty of girls to hook up with." Chester nudged Timmy in a playful manner.

"Besides, it's gotta be better than spending all day with Vicky."

"Huh? You mean 'Vicky' Vicky?" A teen piped up from another table.

"Yeah. Timmy over here has to live with her on account of his parents renting the guest room to her." Chester responded. The other kid shivered at the thought of dealing with Vicky 24/7.

"Well, good luck man."

"Thanks." Timmy responded. All this talk of his secret girlfriend had given Timmy an idea. _Maybe she'd go with me? Would it be too risky? Not as long as we don't get too "into it" in public. And no one has any evidence of us being a couple beforehand so this would just be the official start of our relationship. We could just play it off as her taking pity on me. Or is that too out of character for Vicky? I could say that after she moved in she chilled out and we started becoming friends. Yes, that'll work._

"Yoohoo. Earth to Timmy. What's going on in that head of yours?" Chester waved a hand in front of his friend's face to drag Timmy back to reality.

"Oh nothing…"

"Obviously."

"Hey! You know what I mean. I was just thinking that maybe I will go. A night with friends is definitely better than staying home and staring at the T.V. for hours on end."

"Great! A.J.'s dad is renting a limo. We'll pick you up at six."

They heard laughing from across the way. Remy Buxaplenty was making a joke with the popular kids; Tad, Chad, Trixie, and Veronica. Chester sighed as he saw Veronica giggle.

"You know that's kind of creepy. Just watching her constantly."

"Oh, you're the one to talk. You were always staring at Trixie Tang with that "wuvvy duvvy" look in your eye."

"I was ten and I actually had the courage to ask her out."

"More like obliviousness. Besides, I doubt she'd go with a lowlife like me."

"Well, she does laugh at your jokes in class, even the shitty ones. And she seems like she cares the least about social standards."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. If I can go to a dance without a date then you can ask her out."

"But that's the thing Timmy, you almost never cared about being embarrassed. Hell, you still wear pink most of the time."

"Hey, I like pink. I look good in pink." Timmy stated proudly.

"You look girly in pink."

"That may be, but at least I'm man enough to ask out a girl I like. Are you? Or are you a little girly man?" Timmy made a limp hand wave in Chester's direction.

"Come on, dude! Not funny."

"Do you want me to curl your hair as you paint your nails?" Timmy said with a stereotypical lisp as Chester gritted his teeth. Timmy's friends started laughing as he continued his long riff.

"We can go see that new romance movie everyone's been talking about. Then we can go get drinks and discuss all the _men_ in our lives. Oh, Jeffry just asked me out. Isn't that, like, super awesome!"

Chester grumbled as he stood up.

"Fine, I'll go ask her!"

Chester marched over to the popular kids' table and looked at Veronica. They both blushed as Chester cleared his throat.

"So, Veronica… I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me on Saturday. That is, if you want to."

He looked at the group of popular kids; all the sons and daughters of rich and famous people. He felt so small and pathetic as they watched him with confused and judgmental eyes. He was just about to turn away when Veronica got up and hugged him.

"Oh my God! I'd, like, love to go with you, you silly boy!"

Veronica let him go, making him wobble with a large, goofy grin on his face.

"Th-thanks! My friend A.J.'s dad is renting us a limo. We'll pick you up around six?"

"Sounds great. And let's, like, hang out after school. I'll pick you up and we can go do something."

Chester smiled even more as he realized he just got a new girlfriend.

"Looking forward to it!" Chester said before returning to his friends. He took a seat next to Timmy and grunted.

"Um… thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Back at the popular kids' table, Remy was making jokes about Veronica's choice for a date.

"Well, it seems some of us don't mind mingling with the apes." Tad and Chad laughed while Trixie giggled uncomfortably. Veronica just gave Remy an annoyed glare.

"But I guess it makes sense. After all, he doesn't mind letting his natural pheromones engulf the room." Tad and Chad laughed again as Veronica angrily stood up and went over to join Timmy and his friends.

As Timmy noticed her come over, he happened to take a glance at Remy. While Tad, Chad, and Trixie were distracted watching Veronica sit down across from Chester, Remy was staring blankly into space. All signs of amusement were gone. Timmy's noticed Remy like this before; it's always when he thinks he isn't being watched. Timmy shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Tootie.

"Just watching Patrick Bateman over there." He pointed towards Remy. However, Remy caught Timmy's gaze and restored his false identity just in time for Tootie to turn her head.

"What? He just seems like the rest of them."

"You missed it. He seemed… wrong."

"Oh, you're just jealous. Besides, they all look weird. I guess money just does that to you."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Well, whatever." Timmy said as he stood up and gathered his tray.

"I'll see you guys later; Nasty Burger, after school?"

Timmy's friends agreed before heading their separate ways.

_Later that evening_

Timmy was on the couch watching T.V. when Vicky came and sat down next to him. Timmy maneuvered over and rested his head on her shoulder as he tried to find something good to watch. They settled on an old episode of the Crimson Chin show.

"So I was thinking, Vicky…"

"That's dangerous." Vicky joked, getting Timmy to chuckle.

"I was thinking, prom is coming up at my school and I was wondering if you'd want to go with."

"Really? Won't your friends think it's weird?"

"At first, but I've thought it out: you've been staying at my house for a while now and I could simply say that we're now on friendly terms. And me being kind of a dork, I'd have no one else to ask. So they'd simply think it was a pity date."

"You're sure it'll work?"

"Not completely, but I've been wanting to hang out as an 'official' couple for a while now. Keeping everything a secret all the time is going to make me crazy." Timmy looked up at Vicky, who was contemplating Timmy's request. She responded in a couple of seconds.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

_The night of prom_

Through a trick of fate, Timmy's parents found out that he was going to the dance. His mother insisted that he wear something special for the occasion and had brought him to try on various tuxedos and suits. Timmy fought back trying to convince her that he just wanted to wear his usual clothes, a pink jacket and blue jeans. They settled on a compromise of a pinkish shirt and blue overcoat with blue slacks. Vicky had opted to simply wear her usual clothes with lipstick and dark red fingernail polish. Timmy was by the front door waiting for the limo to arrive with his friends. When the limo pulled up, Timmy stepped outside and greeted A.J.

"Hey Timmy, you ready."

"Just a second. My date is freshening up."

"Really, you managed to get one? Atta boy." A.J. nudged Timmy in the arm. As if on cue, Vicky came outside and shut the door. She had a disinterested look in her eyes.

"Uh, what are you doing here Vicky?" A.J. asked with a sliver of fear in his voice.

"Going to the dance."

A.J. was puzzled by her words. "_What dance? Where's she-"_ and then it hit him. His face contorted into a bizarre combination of emotions. It looked like his brain had malfunctioned and crashed in an attempt to escape reality. _A.J. dot exe has encountered an error and needs to close._ Timmy and Vicky began giggling at the look on his face as they walked past him and got into the limo. A.J. eventually turned and walked back into the limo, although he seemed to not be fully aware of his surroundings.

Inside the limo, Chester had been chatting with Veronica. The fact that someone as rich and "high-class" as her would go out with the son of a known criminal had been the talk of the school for the past week. Veronica had also taken to spending more time with Timmy's friends than with the popular kids. Chester was so captivated by Veronica that he didn't notice that Timmy, Vicky, and A.J. had returned to the car.

"So there I was trying to pick out a dress to wear and, like, oh my God! Chip Skylark was in line right next to me!"

"You sure it was him?"

"Yes… I could recognize that perfect smile anywhere. He tried using a disguise, but he didn't bet on me being there."

"So what did you do?"

"I followed him outside and threatened to tweet that he liked shopping at Dixie's Supreme Fashion unless he gave me his autograph and a kiss on the cheek."

"Hey! I thought we had something special." He let out a mock sob.

"Oh you're so silly. By the way, is that, like, your date Timmy?"

"Yep." Timmy replied. Vicky seemed to be ignoring all of them in favor of a game on her phone.

"She looks older."

"Yep." Timmy answered as Chester finally turned to look at his friend.

"Let me guess, you brought your mom- OH HOLY FUCK, VICKY!" Chester snapped backwards into his girlfriend's chest, which made Veronica giggle in embarrassment before she realized what Chester said.

"Wait, Vicky? As in 'evil-babysitter-who-terrorizes-children' Vicky? She's real?"

"Of course I'm real."

"Oh. I assumed you were, like, an urban myth. These guys always talked about you like you were a monster. That you threatened them with poison or swords or tied them up and made them watch horror movies." Vicky laughed as the memories came flooding back.

"Yeah, good times, good times." Veronica was puzzled by Vicky's response.

"You mean, Chester was telling the truth?"

"Yes."

"…You threatened my little cumbernickle with swords?!"

"They weren't real."

"Poison?!"

"Also not real."

"Traumatizing them by making them watch scary movies?!"

"They would have stayed up late and watched them anyways. Besides, I made sure they only saw the best scary movies. None of that crappy 'blood and boobs and bodies for the twentieth time' crap."

"I-uh-what?!" Veronica became confused with how casual Vicky was. Then she turned to Timmy.

"Timmy… your date is _her_?" Timmy shrugged in response.

"But… you're one of the nicest people I've met. Why her?"

"She's relaxed over the years."

"But didn't she hurt you too?"

"Nothing permanent. Besides, she's renting out a room in my house. You can't hold grudges forever. And she's nice once you get to know her." Timmy finished.

Timmy's friends looked at him like he was replaced with an alien. Chester scratched his head, as if his brain was in pain trying to comprehend the fact that Timmy just talked positively about Vicky. Before they had a chance to respond, the limo came to a stop at its next destination. The limo pulled up to Vicky's old residence and Tootie came running out the door. She was stunning, wearing a long black dress with just the right amount of glitter to make it look like the night sky. She ran up and went into the vehicle.

"Hi Chester, hi Timmy, hi… Vicky?"

"You know Vicky too, Tootie?" Veronica asked.

"Yes… she's my sister."

"What?! But your _Tootie_ and she's… _Vicky_!"

"Yeah, I know. I have no idea how we're related either." Tootie said as she buckled her seatbelt. She heard giggling from the back of the vehicle; Timmy was watching Vicky play a game on her phone.

"Pedestrian at one o'clock." Vicky joked. Timmy laughed in response and A.J. reflexively moved away from the pair.

"Oh no, I think that one had a stroller." Timmy responded, eliciting a laugh from Vicky. Timmy looked up to see his friends in shock.

"…What?!"

The school

After picking up Elmer, who instinctively covered his cheek when he spotted Vicky even though his face had finally cleared up, the limo headed to the school. Elmer, A.J., and Tootie took turns reading the newest Crimson Chin while Chester listened to Veronica blabber and gossip, only occasionally commenting with a funny joke. Vicky and Timmy stuck to themselves, using Vicky's phone as amusement before the limo pulled into the parking lot. Everyone got out and began walking towards the school. Vicky was the first out with Timmy following like a loyal puppy. Veronica was chatting with Chester about dragging him to a movie while A.J., Elmer, and Tootie mingled in the back discussing the comic book they read on the way there. Timmy caught up with Vicky, who had a mischievous smile growing on her face.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

"What look?"

"The evil scheming look. So how are you planning to traumatize my high school?"

"Just a little something; I don't want to _completely_ ruin the night." She said with a low cackle.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that evil laugh? Because I really freaking love it."

The group walked inside and was about to enter the gym when Vicky turned around and stopped them.

"Veronica, A.J., Timmy; all of you have cameras on your phone, right?" They nodded in confirmation.

"And Tootie, you know how to use this phone, right?" Vicky presented Tootie with her phone.

"Why?" Tootie asked in a suspicious voice.

"I want you to all start recording. Veronica and A.J. on my right, Timmy and Tootie get on my left." Everyone followed Vicky's orders and had their phones at the ready, recording in advance.

"Good, now wait for it..." Vicky walked to the door.

"What are you doing, Vicky?" Veronica asked in an accusing voice.

"Wait for it…" The music died down as whatever song was playing inside came to a close.

"Now!" Vicky shouted as she kicked the door open.

The loud bang shook the room, gaining the attention of everyone in the gym. Vicky then let out the loudest, evilest cackling she could muster. Her vicious glee echoed throughout the hall. As her laughter died down, she looked around the room with a monstrous smile.

While most of the school looked at them in confusion or irritation, around a fifth had looks of sheer horror on their faces. They were the students Vicky used to babysit.

"I know that voice!"

"Oh God, it's her!"

"This can't be real! This isn't real!"

Several of the kids fainted at the return of their evil ex-babysitter and at least one ran off screaming. When the next song started, the stadium largely went back to minding its own business. Timmy and Vicky couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Ok, that… that was awesome Vicky!" Timmy shouted as he steadied himself on Vicky's shoulder. After his laughing fit had died down, Timmy turned to look at his friends. They had horror and confusion plastered over their faces. Timmy realized that laughing with Vicky at her sadistic prank was probably the least likely thing they expected out of him.

"Are you ok, Timmy?" Chester asked worriedly, as if his friend was suffering from an undiagnosed mental illness.

"I'm fine. I guess… I guess some of Vicky's sense of humor has worn off on me." He said as he steadied his breathing.

"So guys, you want to go get some punch? Find someplace to sit down?"

"Sure." Tootie was the first to respond. Seeing her walk up to Timmy seemed to have put the rest of his friends at ease. They quickly found a table to sit at while Veronica, Vicky, and Chester went to get drinks.

"So, uh… you and Vicky." Elmer said.

"Yes."

"Huh… weird"

"I think the same thing myself at times."

"Well, I need to use the bathroom." Elmer said before rushing off, leaving Timmy, A.J., and Tootie.

"I'm bored. I'm going to go try and snatch a hot date!" Tootie said eagerly before dashing off.

Now it was just Timmy and A.J., who was sweating and tapping his foot nervously.

"Uh, you ok A.J.?"

"Timmy… you know how when I get really nervous or scared I overthink things?"

"Yes, and?"

"You know how I start obsessing over a problem or puzzle and I can't stop until I figured it out?"

"…yes?"

"I'm really sorry. I couldn't stop myself. I figured it out."

"What did you figure out?"

A.J. looked around nervously before moving into the seat next to Timmy.

"Your behavior. Vicky's behavior." he stated rapidly and robotically. This made Timmy nervous.

"What are you talking about?"

"…can we talk outside, please?"

Timmy followed A.J. out the door into the parking lot. After walking away from the entrance, A.J. began unloading his brain.

"Vicky was always cruelest to you for a reason. I have come to the conclusion that this reason was that she felt an attraction to you. She was attempting to force herself to treat you like all the other kids, but in her emotional turmoil she overacted and treated you worse. Whereas you had hated her up until you became trapped under the snow. I suspect that during that period Vicky showed you a part of her real self, thinking you were both going to die. Realizing that Vicky is a human, albeit a psychopathic one, you stopped complaining about the way Vicky treated you even though she still acted like she hated you. Then she abruptly stopped babysitting you for a month before abruptly returning. During this period, you had a sleepover at Tootie's house. However, based on Tootie's description of the events, there were several periods where you were alone with Vicky. I suspect that this is when your relationship actually began."

"A.J., Vicky was evil but she would never abuse me." Timmy stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. I thought she might have at first, but judging by your early development and attraction to girls demonstrated by obsessively stalking Trixie Tang, you were most likely the one to initiate this relationship. This is proven by Tootie's description of the night; you had walked up to Vicky's room and several minutes later you had managed to convince her to stop her usual behavior, a seemingly impossible task. I also suspect that Tootie knows about this relationship. Two years ago she was convinced that Vicky was physically abusing you and attempted to sneak into your hotel room. Fourteen minutes and thirty two seconds later she returned and never brought up the issue again."

A.J. finished and began gasping for air.

"…well, fuck." Timmy sounded defeated. He feared that this would be the end. He would have to start a new life with Vicky somewhere.

"I won't tell anyone."

"…really?" Timmy asked with renewed hope in his voice.

"Yes, you obviously love her. I don't understand it and you might possibly be insane, but I won't ruin our friendship over this. And besides, Vicky would probably burn my house down if I told anyone."

Timmy couldn't help but laugh in relief. He threw his arms around A.J. and lifted him up into a hug.

"Oh, thank you A.J.! I love you, you crazy robot!"

"Get a room!" Timmy turned and saw Vicky approaching with a sly grin. A.J. broke out of Timmy's grasp and hurried past Vicky.

"What the hell was that about?" Vicky asked.

"A.J.'s robot brain went into overdrive and found us out, but he doesn't care so we're good."

"We better be. If he tries to tell anyone I might just burn his house down," she said with a flare of anger in her voice.

"So, Vicky… do you want to go dance?"

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Nope, but neither does most of the school so we won't be the only ones screwing up."

"Fine, let's go embarrass ourselves."

Luckily for Timmy and Vicky, the next song playing was a slow dance that merely required them to hold each other close and move in circles. It was hard not to laugh since everyone else was doing the same, with the occasional grunt of people stepping on each other's toes.

"This is nice, don't you think?" Timmy asked while looking into Vicky's eyes. Vicky simply shrugged indifferently. As the next song began to play, Chad walked over to the pair and looked at Timmy with a snobbish scowl. He then turned towards Vicky.

"So, may I have the next dance miss…?"

"No, now fuck off Chad." Timmy hissed. Chad was taken aback; being insulted was one thing, but being insulted during his own dance was quite another.

"Uh! How dare you! I'll have you know that if it weren't for _me_, you wouldn't be able to even have this dance. So show some respect."

"I'll show _you_ respect when you show some to my girlfriend and I." Timmy replied. Chad simply huffed and walked away. Vicky giggled at Timmy's bravado.

"Raargh, tiger." Timmy and Vicky laughed together. Out of the corner of his eye, Timmy spotted Tootie dancing with someone. He made an audible groan in disgust when he saw who it was.

"What's the matter, Timmy?"

"Your sister's dancing with Remy Buxaplenty, the richest kid in school."

"So?"

"He's snobby, he's an ass, but there's always been something… off about him."

"Like that other guy?"

"Chad? No, he's just douchey. Remy… it's like, I'm sitting at a lunch table and then you see him laugh and chat with his friends, but then they turn away. And when he thinks no one is looking, his face just goes blank. Like there's nothing there. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."

As Vicky and Timmy looked at Tootie and Remy, Vicky saw exactly what Timmy meant. Remy was smiling at Tootie, but when he placed his head on her shoulders his expression went completely flat. Not bored, not sad, just nothing. Vicky made a mental note to keep an eye on the two.

After the final dance, everyone returned to their tables for the announcement of the prom king and queen. Chad and Tad walked up onstage in front of a microphone.

"Now, I know you all have had a fantastic time. But alas, it's time for the end. But before we leave to have a wicked after party at the house of my good friend, Remy Buxaplenty…" The audience clapped as a light shown on Remy, who stood up and bowed.

"… It's time to announce the winners of this year's prom king and queen. Would Trixie Tang please stand up?!" As the audience began clapping again, Trixie Tang walked up onto the stage and put on a false smile as she waved to the crowd.

"And now, I present to you, my friends Tad and Trixie… the crowns for the King and Queen of the Dimmsdale Southern High School Prom!" The crowd cheered as Tad and Trixie were crowned. Of course the most popular kids in the school were the ones who won. As Tad and Trixie walked off the stage, they reentered the crowd. Vicky simply chuckled in amusement.

"What's funny, Vicky?"

"Oh, you know. The fact that this Trixie girl looks like she wants to get the hell out of here as fast as possible."

"You sure? She always seemed to care about being the popular one."

"That's the problem with popular kids; they can't stop or they'll lose the only thing they feel makes them worth a damn."

"That's kind of sad."

"That's what I love about you Timmy. Even when you laugh at my fucked up jokes and pranks, you're still a good person deep down." Vicky proceeded to ruffle his hair, causing Timmy to laugh in embarrassment.

"Come on twerp; let's go crash a party. And keep an eye on those two." She pointed to Tootie and Remy, who had gotten up to leave.

_Nighttime at Remy's mansion_

Vicky and Timmy couldn't believe it; there seemed to be more people at the after party than there had been at the dance. Veronica had dragged Chester along to go gossip with her popular friends about the night. Veronica was laughing at Chester's crude jokes while her friends simply chuckled along nervously. A.J. and Elmer were outside hanging out near Remy's large pool, and Tootie was chatting with Remy and his friend Francis. _The_ Francis.

In hindsight Francis was even worse than Vicky. Vicky may have been a sadist and a bully, but she had standards. She would never beat a kid up or break their bones. There were even rumors that Francis would kill the pets of kids he came across. The fact that Remy and Francis were friends had Timmy on edge.

"Timmy, I need to stretch my legs. I'm going to go get a soda; you want something?"

"No thanks. I'll keep an eye on Remy and frankenhead over there."

Vicky walked off to try and find something to drink. Timmy was sitting on the couch when Trixie took a seat right next to him. She seemed gloomy as she carried her crown in her hands. Timmy couldn't help but feel sad for her.

"Your name is Timmy, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You were that kid who always kept asking me out."

"I was." Timmy began blushing. Unfortunately, Trixie mistook this for a sign to advance.

"You know, I always kind of thought you were cute. I just didn't want to lose my other friends."

"Well if they'd throw you out over the people you date then they aren't very good friends now are they? Besides, Veronica hangs out with us goofballs and no one has thrown her out."

Trixie looked at him with a smile. Then she leaned in closer._ Oh, crap. She's going to kiss me isn't she?_

Trixie kissed him for only a moment. Timmy was frozen with a blank stare. Then he gulped, because out of the corner of his eye he could see the outlines of Vicky's green shirt. He turned and looked at her like a guilty puppy that was caught shredding up the newspaper.

Vicky placed her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter. Timmy was simply too adorable for her to get angry.

"Uh, are you okay miss?" Trixie asked. Vicky couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing and holding her sides as if they were going to shoot out into orbit.

"Uh, Timmy who is that?" Trixie asked with concern in her voice.

"That's… that's my girlfriend."

"Oh… sorry." Trixie moved away from Timmy and looked down embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it's not… I just feel so alone at times. Tad's an idiot and all my other friends only care about gossiping and stupid crap."

By this time Vicky had moved onto the couch opposite them, attempting to gain control of her laughter.

"Hey Trixie, don't worry. You know, you can hang out with my friends and me if you want. Veronica's already a member of our group."

"You'd let me hang out with you guys? Really?"

"Of course. Just be ready to hear a lot of arguing about comic books."

Trixie chuckled.

"I actually like comic books… thank you, Timmy." Trixie threw her arms around Timmy and gave him a big hug. Timmy turned and gave Vicky a look that said "_I'm sorry. I honestly did not plan any of this._" Vicky just started giggling again.

_An hour later_

Timmy and Vicky were hanging around on the couch. Trixie had joined with Veronica, Chester, and A.J. outside and was finally having fun. Tootie and Remy were getting along and Remy seemed to be finally acting normal. Everything was going great.

That was until Tootie left.

She excused herself to use the bathroom and after she left, Remy stood up from his chair, walked over to the side of the table Tootie was at, and took something out of his pocket. Francis walked over and joined him. Remy quickly slipped a white tablet into Tootie's water and shook her glass to dissolve it quickly while Francis and Remy smiled. It was an off smile, the smile of predators savoring their prey. And Timmy saw the whole thing.

"So, you ready for the real fun to start?"

"Definitely. And you're sure this stuff will knock her out."

"She won't remember a thing."

Timmy stood up. He had rage in his eyes. He never felt hate like this before. He was hyperventilating and his face was burning. He was beginning to sweat and he clenched his fists into a ball that tightened until his knuckles were red and his fingers stung.

"You saw it too." Vicky's anger was buried beneath a shell of indifference, but that was going to change very quickly.

"I'm going to kill him." Timmy muttered.

"Which one?" Vicky had a deathly chill in her voice that Timmy had only heard once before; two years ago when he was hurt at the beach. But now Timmy had the same tone; a cold aura masking his thirst for vengeance.

"Remy."

"Then I'll take the big guy."

"Be careful. He has a knife in his inner left pocket."

Timmy and Vicky walked towards Remy and Francis. They came face to face with the pair of predators. Remy still had that creepy, smug smile on his face._ I'm going to rip that smile off. _Remy was the first to speak.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"No." Timmy coldly replied before throwing the glass of tainted water in Remy's face.

As Remy attempted to wipe the water from his eyes, Timmy punched him as hard as he could. Remy fell backwards onto the table before Timmy lifted him up and threw him down on the floor. By this time Francis had taken out his pocket knife and was preparing to stab Timmy, but Vicky grabbed his hand and crushed it within her fists. Francis dropped the knife and yelped in pain as Vicky grabbed him in a tackle and charged him towards the backdoor.

Inside, people had begun panicking as Timmy had waited for Remy to get up. Timmy didn't just want to beat him, he wanted to fight him. He wanted to _break_ him. Remy stood with an angry look in his eyes. He threw a punch at Timmy, who dodged it and countered with a fist of his own. It connected with Remy's chin and put him slightly off balance. Remy threw another punch; this time he didn't miss. Timmy took a fist straight in the eye. His sight went white for a second before returning. By then Remy hurled another punch at Timmy. Timmy dodged while taking a step back, and then moved forward with twice the speed. He connected his knee into Remy's stomach, forcing the rich teen backwards. Remy grabbed Timmy's leg and threw him down. As Timmy stood on one leg, Remy kicked Timmy in the face; Timmy grabbed Remy's foot on the second swing and threw Remy backwards, giving Timmy enough time to recover.

"You piece of shit! You ruined my party!"

Timmy responded to Remy's mad ramblings by spitting blood at him and attempting to tackle him to the floor. However, Remy had maintained his balance and brought his elbows down on Timmy's back. Timmy was forced to the floor as Remy began kicking him in the stomach. Timmy eventually caught one of his swings and pulled Remy down, and then continued their fight on the floor.

Outside, A.J., Chester, Veronica, and Trixie gasped as Vicky came barreling through the door carrying Francis. She threw him to the ground and began viciously pounding him in the skull.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU TRY AND RAPE MY SISTER?! THIS IS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS!" In between Vicky's barrage of fists, Francis managed to get a hold on her waste. He threw her around and started releasing a torrent of blows. He then attempted to choke her before she managed to shoved him off. Before Francis could even stand, Vicky was already launching another assault on him; her speed was like a hurricane. Vicky tackled him to the ground, grabbed his head and smashed it against the pavement. Francis's arms flopped to the ground and his eyes fluttered shut, but Vicky wasn't finished. She dragged him over to the side of the pool and crouched over him. She stared at his face with malice in her eyes. She waited for him to recover and try to fight back, and then shoved his head underwater. Francis's arms waved around frantically as Vicky kept him under the pool. His mad thrashings continued for half a minute before his arms dropped into the water. Vicky then lifted him out of the water and threw him back. Finally, she kicked him in the chest until he started breathing again. Francis was out cold.

Vicky looked around, her bloodlust quenched before she turned around to go back inside and help Timmy. However, she was stopped by a horde of onlookers; nearly the entire party had gathered in the tight space, trying to get a glance at the commotion in the middle of the impromptu arena.

Inside, Timmy and Remy were surrounded. People were taking pictures and filming the brawl. A.J., Chester, Veronica, Trixie, and Tootie were barricaded within the jeering and cheering mass. Timmy and Remy both had blood dripping and staining their clothes, they both had cuts and bruises all over their faces, they were both exhausted, and yet both were not willing to stop until the other was down.

Timmy was still standing, but he felt like he was losing the fight. He landed far more punches, but Remy's could hit with more force. He needed a tactic that would give him an advantage. Something that would force Remy back; something even a monster like him wouldn't be able to face. Then Timmy asked himself the question that would help him win the fight.

_What would Vicky do?_

Remy threw another punch that connected with Timmy's face. Timmy stood back and began giggling. He was laughing right in Remy's face, as if the spoiled little psycho meant nothing and this was all just fun and games. Remy threw another punch. Timmy took it and forced his body not to budge. Now he began cackling. He sounded psychotic; he sounded like a monster. He sounded exactly like Vicky. Remy began backing away as Timmy slowly walked towards him with a vicious shark smile while continuing to laugh. Timmy could see the horror on his friends' faces, who were maneuvering closer to the center, as he continued his psychological assault. As Remy continued backwards he stumbled on an overturned table.

This was it. Timmy was done toying around. He lunged at Remy and toppled him to the ground. Then he forced Remy's hands down with his legs. Then he hit him. And then he hit him again. And again. And Again. Timmy's knuckles were bleeding as he continued to pound Remy into a bloody stain on the carpet.

"This… is what happens… when you try… and hurt… the people…. I. Care. About!"

Timmy finally moved off of his broken opponent, but not before digging into his pockets and finding a bottle of pills. He threw the bottle to Tootie, who had finally made her way to the front of the crowd. She looked at the bottle with a growing realization.

"Rohypnol…" she muttered. Whispers began spreading through the crowd.

"He tried to roofie her?"

"Dude, Remy tried to drug his date!"

"Sick bastard."

"What the hell is wrong with Remy?"

"I always knew there was something fucked up with him."

Timmy stumbled over and managed to land on a couch. He was sitting in the exact same spot from before as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He couldn't help but think "_that's kind of badass."_

Timmy was panting with exhaustion. By now his friends had broken the circle that had developed around the fight and rushed to check on their friend.

"Timmy… what the fuck." Chester said bluntly. A.J. and Tootie were both checking on his wounds while Veronica dialed 911. However, someone had already called earlier as police walked in and began dispersing the group. At the end only Timmy, Vicky, and Timmy's friends remained.

"So is anyone going to explain what the hell happened here?" asked one of the police officers. His voice was rough and irate with experience.

Remy coughed as he replied with a whimper.

"They… they ruined my party," he said as he began to sob. The police officer merely scratched his head in disbelief.

Tootie walked up to the officer and began to explain.

"Officer, my friends and I were attending prom earlier today. Remy here…" she pointed to the broken mess on the floor.

"…had invited the whole school over for an after party. Remy and I had started talking. I was actually starting to like him."

"And your jealous ex here beat him to a pulp?"

"No. I had left to go to the restroom, and during that time Remy put one of these in my water." Tootie handed the officer the pill bottle. He then turned and looked at the ruined form on the floor in disgust.

"Timmy spotted him and fought him to get control of the bottle."

"Ah, so I see."

By this time Remy was attempting to stand up.

"You ruined my party! Now everyone hates me!" He said through his sobbing.

"We got a suspect resisting arrest." The officer called into his radio.

"Wh-what?"

"Suspect is being uncooperative. Send back up." As the officer finished he pulled out a taser and aimed at Remy.

"This… this is unlawful!"

"I have a daughter. During a party kind of like this one she fell in with the wrong crowd." The officer tased Remy, who flailed about as he fell to the floor.

"The sick fucks made a video and put it on the internet." The officer kicked Remy in the chest.

"She tried to kill herself." The officer stated bluntly as he kicked Remy a couple more times.

By this time Francis had stumbled back into the room holding his head.

"Francis?!" another cop yelled. Francis tried to run away when the cop ran over and tackled him.

"What the hell, man?" Francis shouted as the cop manipulated Francis's hands into a pair of handcuffs. Once Francis was subdued, the officer walked back over join his partner.

"Does anyone mind telling me what a psycho like that is doing here?"

"Him and Remy were together. They put the roofies in my sister's water." Vicky responded as backup arrived.

The officers on scene began explaining the situation to the newly arrived cops as Remy and Francis were dragged away in handcuffs. Around a hundred people were still outside when Remy and Francis were being pulled out. They all turned and looked at the two being dragged away. Remy could see hatred and revulsion in their eyes.

"They ruined my party." He said in a whimpering voice, as if this would gain sympathy from his audience. They simply looked on in disgust as he was dragged off. Tad and Chad walked in front of the police and looked down at Remy.

"Guys! Friends! You have to help me!"

Chad and Tad responded by spitting in his face. Then they stepped aside and allowed the police to put Remy and Francis in a police cruiser and take them to jail.

Back inside, Timmy and Vicky were awaiting their fate. Although they had acted in Tootie's best interest, they went far beyond the point of self-defense.

"So officer, are we being arrested too?" Timmy asked the older cop.

"Hell, I'd rather give you two a medal. Still, the police are going to want a report."

"Ok." Timmy looked down with a sad look in his eyes.

"Ah, Fuck it. I'll leave your names out. And if that little shit tries to go after you I'll make sure that anything handled by my department disappears. You two did a very brave thing. Crazy and stupid, but brave. Few people would have probably said anything, let alone defend their friend. I know no one did when my daughter… well, you heard." He finished in a disheartened voice.

"Anyways, you're going to need some ice on that to keep the swelling down. I'll go get some things from the kitchen."

The officer walked off in the direction of the kitchen, making sure to break anything that looked expensive on the way there. He returned in a couple of minutes with a pack of ice, a couple of napkins, and some rubbing alcohol. He tossed the items to Vicky, who poured some of the alcohol on a tissue before turning to Timmy.

"This is going to sting a bit." She said before cleaning Timmy's cuts. He let out a pained sigh as Vicky cleaned his face and knuckles. She then used the alcohol to clean the cuts on her own face as Timmy put the ice pack up to his eye, which had begun swelling and turning black.

"Are you two going to be okay?" Chester asked.

"Yeah, we should be fine." Timmy responded.

"Well the limo should be here soon so we should probably get going." Chester moved away while the officer made an offer.

"Well, you two are probably going to need plenty of rest, and no doubt your parents will have a heart attack when they see you like this. Why don't I give you three a ride home? I can come in and help explain everything." The officer said in a friendly tone as he gestured to Tootie, Timmy, and Vicky.

"Actually, I'm going to head back with the gang." Tootie replied.

"Oh, doesn't she still live with you?" The officer pointed towards Vicky

"No. She moved out about a year ago."

"Ok, so I can just give you two a ride; less stops for me." He motioned at Timmy and Vicky.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Timmy said.

"By the way, the names Phillips; Daniel Phillips."

The group had now made their way outside. Trixie was talking with A.J. when they were approached by Tad and Chad.

"So, Trixie, let's say we ditch this mess and head back to my place." Tad said with confidence.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go with A.J. and his friends. Besides, I think Tootie will need some comfort."

"Um… okay? Whatever you say." Tad replied with a look of confusion before walking off with Chad.

Trixie turned away from the two popular kids and walked with A.J. to the limo. Timmy giggled when he noticed A.J. blushing as Trixie held his hand. Timmy and Vicky walked with Phillips and went into the backseat of his police car. Phillips got in and asked for directions to Timmy's house.

"So, we're dropping Tim here off."

"Timmy."

"Right, Timmy. And then where do you live, miss?"

"I live at his house. I rent the guest room and look after the place when his parents run off on vacation."

"Ok… wait, didn't you say she was you're date?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. We've known each other for a long time, and I thought; why not? There aren't any girls my age I like as much as her. I was surprised when she said yes." Timmy replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"So how do you know each other?"

"She… used to babysit me." Timmy sounded like he was about to die of embarrassment. Vicky and Phillips started laughing when they saw the look on Timmy's face. After a couple minutes of silence, Timmy spoke.

"So, pardon me asking Officer Phillips, but how is your daughter? When I heard what happened… it just… I got worried."

Phillips looked in the mirror in surprise.

"I'm sorry I asked."

"No, don't be. It's just, you get your ass kicked in a fight and the thing you care about most is someone you've never heard of. I swear, there needs to be more people like you… anyways, my daughter's fine. She's got her life back together and just got married."

"That's good… and for the record _I_ won that fight." Timmy joked as they pulled up to his house.

"Yeah, but this next fight you might need some help with." Phillips said as he pointed to the door. Timmy, Vicky, and Officer Phillips got out of the vehicle and walked towards the door. Vicky used a spare set of keys to open the door and walk in, while Timmy and Phillips followed her. Timmy's parents were occupied throughout the house when Vicky and Timmy came in and sat on the living room couch. Officer Phillips took a look around when he spotted a bowl of goldfish. He flicked the glass and scared them into a little castle in their bowl.

"So, neat fish you got there."

"Huh?" Timmy replied.

"Those fish. One has pink eyes and the other has green eyes."

"Oh yeah. They've also lived far longer than any goldfish should. I swear those things must be immortal at times."

"Freaks of nature. I knew a guy whose dog lived to be twenty three. It might have lived longer if it didn't get hit by a bus." He chuckled in dark amusement.

By this time, Timmy's mother had come walking down the stairs.

"So, how is my little prom prince?" She said before turning and looking into the living room.

Timmy was holding an icepack on his eye and had several dried cuts on his face and knuckles. Vicky was watching T.V. with her cheeks bruised up. Officer Phillips simply waved with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello Mrs. Turner, my name is Officer Daniel Phillips-"

"OH MY GOD. Timmy, what happened?! And Vicky, were you two fighting? Oh my God."

Timmy's mother had tears welling up while she ran over to check on her son. Hearing the commotion, Timmy's dad came out of the kitchen. He became worried and angry when he saw his son.

"What the hell happened to you two?!"

Timmy's parents began shouting and arguing with each other as Timmy and Phillips tried to calm them down. Vicky just watched T.V. with an annoyed look. After a minute Timmy had had enough.

"Would you both shut up, please?!" Timmy shouted.

"I mean, do you want an explanation or do you want to just yell all night?!"

Both of his parents went silent. Even Vicky seemed taken aback by his outburst, and Phillips had an amused grin forming. Timmy's dad responded in the calmest voice he could muster.

"Timmy, what happened?"

"We had gone to the dance. Everything was going fine when we decided to go to an after party at Remy Buxaplenty's mansion. A couple hours in, Vicky and I spotted her sister leave for the bathroom. She had been talking to Remy and Francis beforehand, and after she left we saw them slip roofies into Tootie's water. Just thinking about what they wanted to do… I lost it. I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to _hurt_ him. I charged at Remy while Vicky fought Francis." Timmy then went silent.

"Timmy, there is always a better way than fighting… but I understand completely. Officer, are these two in trouble?"

"No they aren't. And I'll make sure that Remy doesn't try and come after them."

"Good. You may leave now, officer."

Phillips excused himself and left, leaving Vicky, Timmy, and his parents in awkward silence. Timmy's dad was the first to speak up.

"It looks like you two have had a rough night. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Timmy's dad walked up the staircase and into the bedroom, and Timmy's mom followed him. Timmy and Vicky were now alone in the living room. To his surprise, Vicky lunged at him and pulled him into an embrace. She kissed him on the neck before speaking.

"Next time don't attract a crowd. I couldn't get to you in time."

"Well there isn't really a way to start a fight in the middle of two hundred people without getting some attention. Besides, I can handle myself." He boasted as Vicky pulled him down. Timmy was now lying on top of her. They stayed that way watching T.V. until it midnight. By now Timmy's parents were asleep, drained from the stress of dealing with the night's aftermath. Vicky leaned in and whispered in Timmy's ear.

"You know, watching you kick Remy's ass was kind of a turn on. And you look kind of sexy all bruised up. You want to come over to my place?" Timmy laughed through the pain in his sides at Vicky's joke.

"Let's go. My parents should be asleep by now."

Timmy and Vicky stood up and walked over to her room. Closing and locking the door behind her, Vicky walked with Timmy over to the bed. They removed their clothes and lay down.

"Timmy, I've got an itch down there… could you scratch it for me?"

Timmy lowered himself down. He gazed between her legs with a hungry look. He dove in, licking and playing with Vicky's body as she began to moan. He forced his tongue through her moistened walls and sent a shiver down her spine as she grabbed the sheets in her hands. Timmy moved the top of his jaw up and began scratching Vicky's clitoris with his teeth.

"That's it."

Timmy began thrusting his tongue around Vicky's insides. He was like a hungry dog as he enjoyed the taste of his girlfriend's body, lapping up her sweat and secretions as he rubbed his teeth along her nub.

"Oh my God, Timmy!"

Vicky squealed as she arched her back up and clenched her bedspread. She collapsed panting onto the bed. When she finished convulsing Timmy moved up and placed a kiss on her cheek before positioning himself. He entered Vicky with a thrust.

"Ow."

"Are you okay, Timmy?"

"I'm fine. Just hurt my chest in the fight."

"You sure you're up for this?"

"I can manage. I'm not going to let a little bruising ruin our night."

Timmy began thrusting into Vicky. He bit his lower lip as he forced himself to keep a rhythm. He grunted through the pain, encouraged by Vicky's moans to continue. Her voice had become light. Vicky was bucking her hips as she wrapped her legs around Timmy, keeping them together. Timmy increased his speed, stifling pained groans in his throat that escaped through his nostrils in heavy puffs.

"Oh, fuck!" Vicky cried.

She grabbed Timmy's back and dug her nails into his flesh as she climaxed. The tense, sharp pain brought Timmy to his own peak.

"Vicky!"

He continued to pound the last of his energy into her before he collapsed onto her chest. They lay in a sweaty, naked heap trying to catch their breath for several minutes before Timmy slid off Vicky and lay down beside her, staring at the ceiling. Vicky was the first to talk.

"So Timmy, what felt better; fucking me, or kicking Remy's ass?"

"Fucking, obviously. But kicking Remy's ass definitely beats awkward dancing or uncomfortable limo rides." They chuckled to themselves before they heard a knock on the door. They looked up and froze.

"Are you in there, Timmy? You weren't in bed or on the couch." It was Timmy's dad.

"Uh… y-yes."

"What are you doing? It's past midnight. And why is the door locked?"

"Vicky was helping me study for my finals next week. And I guess we locked the door on instinct."

"Ok. Just go to bed soon. No point in studying if your brain's half asleep when you take the test."

They heard Timmy's dad walk off before giggling in relief.

"Studying, eh?" Vicky nudged Timmy's shoulder.

"Yes; you were helping me study sex ed. A 'hands on' experience, you might say."

They both laughed before Timmy stood up and started putting his clothes back on. Timmy kissed Vicky one more time before turning and leaving. As he climbed the stairs, he felt a pain in his side that made him somewhat regretful for forcing himself to have sex.

_I'm going to be sore in the morning._

_Monday_

Timmy had just finished the first batch of his final exams. He walked out of the building with a stiff limp and clutching his side. Every step brought on more pain.

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

He was about to get in his car when he felt a finger tap him on the back.

"Hello, Timmy."

Timmy turned around.

"Uh, Trixie and Tad; what are you doing here?"

"Well, over the weekend we had a chance to think…" Tad started.

"Timmy, you and your date fought valiantly against a creepy rich bastard and his psycho friend. We came to the realization that while any pair can do a stupid dance or win a popularity contest, a real couple will fight for their friend. So, um… here."

Trixie and Tad took their hands around from behind their back. They were holding the prom king and queen crowns. Timmy was shocked.

"Thanks. That's actually really nice of you." Timmy opened the car door and placed the crowns carefully inside. Trixie walked up to him and continued speaking.

"Timmy, after school finishes I was thinking of taking a vacation out west to the beach. After meeting up with you and your friends I've decided to invite you. All of you."

"All of us?"

"Yes! A.J., Chester, Veronica, Tootie, Vicky, the kid who used to have a boil, the little Indian fellow; the whole group!" She shouted gleefully.

"So what do you say?"

"I'd like that. I'll see if Vicky's interested. Anyways, I need to get going. I'll catch you two later."

Timmy got in the car and waved to his new friends before driving off.

_King and queen of prom. I wonder what Vicky would do as a queen._

Timmy shivered contemplating the possibilities of Vicky wielding supreme power as he left the parking lot.


End file.
